Nagi's Resolve
by A-minor
Summary: What if Mukuro didn't save chrome instead Tsuna did? What if she still became his mist guardian? This story is about "Nagi" and her journey for Tsuna.Slight 2796
1. Chapter 1

Nagi's Resolve

Nagi Dokuro was a girl who is now moving to Namimori. A while ago she needed a blood transfusion because of a car accident and her mother refused to donate to her. She was very grateful for the one who did donate to her, so grateful that she has decided to follow, admire, and idolize the one who saved her life. The man that allowed her to see the importance of her own life. Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Once she entered the classroom she saw him and instantly yelled,

"Sawada-sama".

Tsuna turned his head to find a girl with an eye patch on right eye coming to hug him and wait did she call him Sawada-sama.

"Sawada-sama do you not recognize me I'm Nagi...Dokuro", she said in sad inconspicuous tone.

Do…ku...ro….why does the name sound so familiar. Wait, he recently donated some blood at a drive at school because Hibari-san threatened everyone at school to. He also got a letter yesterday from a doctor saying he saved a patient's life. Then Reborn dropped in with his head kicking ways.

"No-Good Tsuna, don't you see she has the potential to be a subordinate."

"Accckkkk, Reborn."

"Sawada-sama who is the baby", clearly confused.

"Ah, gomen Dokuro-chan, this is my home tutor Reborn".

"Ciaossu"

_This is the beginning of Nagi's help of subordinates._


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a couple of months since Nagi has become part of Tsuna's family. She has been more than happy to be of any help for her Sawada-sama. She has gotten a letter and half a ring in the mail from Sawada-sama's father. The letter states she is the Sawada-sama's mist guardian. And that there is battle for who keeps the rings, but she doesn't know how to fight.

"Good evening, Dokuro-san. I'm here to train you in the ways of the mist. My name is Bouche Croquant"

"Th-the mist."

"Yes, you were chosen to be the 10th generation mist guardian, no?"

"Yes, but…"

"Good, because training starts now."

"Wait I..."

All of a sudden Croquant-san disappeared. She wasn't in her bed, instead in some swirly dimension.

"First you need to be able to identify an illusion."

Nagi was now in an open field in the dead night. Next a giant rock comes flying towards her.

"Ahhhhhhhh"

She opened her eyes and found she was unharmed.

"You know I could've destroyed you if I actually used any effort in the illusion. Here take this flag, most illusionist use weapons to control their illusions."

After a night of extensive training she decided to rest body for it was very weak from training and critiquing her own moves. She was shocked to see she had been asleep for nearly three days.

"You're finally awake. Just so you know the other guardians are losing 2-1. The battle happening tonight was a success so it is a tie."

"So tomorrow I have to fight"

"Yes and know this. You are going against an arcobaleno so this is no joke. It's okay if you lose, just know that if you do there is a huge chance you won't make it back without being mentally fazed."

"O-Okay."  
><em>And with that, Nagi Dokuro has joined the ring conflict.<em>

Mammon vs Nagi Dokuro Battle Start

'Nebbia Coperta'

Nagi started fading away.

"Heh, you think an amateur level move would work on me, Phantasma go 'Serpente Venti' blow her away."

Nagi who was about to attack was pushed back and her 'Nebbia Coperta' was gone. She then started twirling her flag crashing it against the ground. Mammon unfazed stood there, he then was capture in a pillar of flames.

"That's not going to cut it."

Mammon appeared behind here and wrapped her in tentacle things. She turned into a statue and Mammon was pulled to the ground.

'Una Nebbia di Pegno'

Mammon was in an indigo sphere and the sphere started shrinking and crushing him.

"Ouch ow ow ow"

Nagi then appeared and wanting to finish this with her best move. To power up the move she said,

'Muro di Dissolvenza'

Deciding now is the time to go for it.

'Entità Figura'

When Nagi found she hit nothing was shocked. Realizing what was happening she quickly tried to sheild herself, but was to late.

'Incubo Cappotto'

Nagi couldn't move herself. She was then delt some severe muscle damage and joint pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

Nagi wanted the pain to stop the pain was too much. Right now screaming was like being stabbed in the stomach. The excruciating pain was way too much for Nagi to handle. She then fell to the gound. Cringing in a fetal position.


	3. Chapter 3

'Incubo Cappotto'

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

So much pain was derived from that one move. Nagi needed immediate medical attention. She needed help right now.

"Nagi are you an idiot"

"Croquant-san"

"Yes it's me you idiot who else would it be"

"How are you here?"

"I'm using illusions to send images to your head, but that's not important. You have to remember this is just an illusion. The pain is not real if you believe it's not real. When you start to do that I'll begin to disappear"

She has to win this because it's for him, it's for boss, and it's for her Sawada-sama! It has always been for the sake of the boss and she is more than happy for that.

"Little girl do you give up?"

"No!"

"What how are you up?"

"I'm up because this is not real pain. You aren't using your full power. Why are you holding back use everything you have!"

"Eh-! Fine j-just don't scream too much when I kill you"

'Temeno il Grido Incubo'

This is her chance to make a comeback. Use this chance while he is distracted.

'Inganno la Chiave'

While mammon summoned a phantom made of flames he found he hit puff cloud. He started seeing multiple puff clouds appearing once one disappeared. Wa-wait what does Inganno la Chiave do to the opponent?

"Mammon aren't you an arcobaleno. You can't let yourd self be tricked by an easy illusion."

Wait she's right but why am I listening to her. No wait how am I listening to her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

Wait where did she come from? How am I going to dodge it?

"Ouch, ouch, ouch"

She hit me on the head. Wait more puffs of smoke. She isn't planning on hitting me like that again is she? Fool, I've now seen through the trick.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa"

"Kya, Kya, shut up and-"

Mammon attacked with his tentacles.

"-DIE ALREADY!"

Huh, another trick.

Oh cra-

'Pegno di Una Nebbia Assoluta'

Mammon was trapped in the same indigo sphere as before but this one was tighter and stroger than before.

"Ow, Owie, Ouch"

Nagi came up to mammon and whispered "Ho intenzione di finire questa per me e per il mio capo."

"Wait what are you-"

'Entità anima gemella'

Nagi snapped her fingers and finished it with-

'Figura'

Mammon fell to the ground and the round was over.

"We have determined that Mammon can no longer fight. Therefore, Nagi Dokuro, you have won the match to decide the guardian of Mist Ring."

Nagi walked calmly over to Tsuna looked him right in the eye.

"I won for you boss. You gave me the strength, thank you...-"

"Ehhhh, Nagi you fell asleep on me . Hey Nagi plaese get up this is kinda uncomftorble."

"Sawada-sama it was all for you."

And that day forward Nagi became Tsuna's mist guardian.


	4. Chapter 4

For Tsuna it was starting to become natural that he saw Dokuro-san every day. With the respected greetings Gokudera and Doukuro-san gave him to the undying affection and nourishment he received. Since they have been through a lot together through the ring conflicts and future traveling it would make sense that they would spend more time with each other.

One morning when he came to school he decided to come early to avoid Reborn at any cost. Unfortunately he came a bit too early and was dead tired. He had studied for a test that reborn threatened him pass or to face consequences. So since he had at least thirty minutes to nap before the bell he decided to take the opportunity. When the bell rung he felt he hadn't gotten any sleep at all ,but he still had school so he managed though.

"Good morning Tenth" "Ma, Good morning Tsuna"

"Good morning Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dokuro-san"

"Tsuna Nagi isn't here"

"Eh"

"Where the hell is that woman? How dare she make the tenth worry?"

"Eh, Gokudera-kun its okay she just might be in the infirmary you know she how since the future she has been getting headaches"

"Yeah alright"

"Um excuse me is Nagi-chan in here?"

"Sorry Tsunayoshi I haven't seen here since last week"

"Oh, O-okay"

"I wonder where she is. It is not like her to not tell you where she is?"

"I know, that woman is seriously worrying the tenth's nerves."

"It's okay Gokudera, we'll all go to her apartment after school."

Later they all go down to a different district. Even though Nagi lives in a different school district she goes to Namimori for Tsunayoshi's sake. Then Gokudera knocks on the door like any sophisticated person would.

"Hey, open up the door you devil woman"

Nagi opens the door to let them in knowing only Gokudera would do something like that to a door.

"Nagi are you okay you weren't in school today"

"I'm sorry for worrying you boss, but it's okay everything's fine"

"Okay, but Its's just I worry about you N-Nagi", Tsuna said with a light blush.

"O-oh", she responded with a darker pink tinting her face.

Yamamoto deciding to interrupt the awkwardness said, "Anyway Nagi did you have more headaches"

"Yeah but these headaches are becoming more like visions of a man"

"I knew you were part of a cult having visions and what not"

Everyone use to this behavior ignored Gokudera.

"What kind of man"

"Well boss it is of a man I had dreams about when I was in the hospital"

"Can you describe him?"

"Well he had a purple and indigo colored pineapple head"

"I knew she was crazy. Talking about colored fruit"

"You know for once Gokudera is a little right about his assumptions"

"Yamamoto don't say stuff like that. Nagi does this man say or do anything."

"He does tell me he is going to possess me to defeat you and gain control of your complete mind and body, so nothing important"

"Dokuro-chan that is important."

"No it isn't because I'm going to protect boss from this perverse psycho"

"But how are you going to find him"

"I-I do-…I don't really know"

"It is okay Nagi-chan we just need to find out who this person is."

_Who is this creepy psycho that wants to possess Tsuna(for you people who don't know you must be complete morons)What kind of things will nagi do to protect him._


	5. Chapter 5

I, Nagi Dokuro am the guardian of the mist for the tenth generation Vongola Famiglia. I am with my boss right now, just daring the assassin to try and hurt my boss. 'Oh really...you're gonna try and stop me from hurting a precious hair on your pretty boss's head' I didn't just hear a voice in my head.'Denying things that are true can make you seem crazy' Who the hell are you? 'You'll find out soon...I think anyway' Focus you need to focus.

"Nagi, are you all right why'd you stop walking", he said with conocern.

"N-Nothing Boss", with a pinkette blush on her face.

"Okay"

Boss was always kind to her. Always there to try and help her, she can't let somme psycho get in her or her mission's way. I will protect my boss from the destruction of what was to at me whoever you are, right this moment. 'As you please' Saying I was shocked was an understatement to anyone. Instead of being in the shopping district I was in an abandoned building.

"Nagi, w-where are yo-" Boss disappoeared from my sights.

"Ku fu fu fu fu fu fu" I turned towards the laugh and saw the same man from my head that morning. Acknowledging he was my enemy I quikly attacked him with a quick 'Una Nebbia di Pegno'

'Spettacolo di Marionette Tempo' a man shaped form was crushed from the indigo sphere instead of him. "Listen, all I want to do is possess your Boss"

'Indigo Stelle' Shooting a quick burst of mist flames towards the man. "Why" She asked swinging her flag at him."To destroy the mafia from the inside out" 'Indigo Nega' Shooting a duller Indigo Stelle at her with his trident, pushing her back."Explain" Chrome summoned her box weapon out came a majestic, pure white unicorn with black hooves and black eyes. It also had mist flames shooting out of his horn like a sparkler.

'Neutro Gioiello' she said while her weapon bowed down to touch his horn on the ground and created ripples of flames. "Sorry, I don't want to." ' Prigione di Seven inferni ' he said trying to destroy her. A cloud of smoke came out of his trident like a band sign on a gun. "Fine, I'll tell you my story"


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, wow", was all she could be able to say after hearing my tragic story. "Also, Do you know how you tie in with all this. You know when you almost died in your little 'operation'." I could see I was scaring her just a bit. "How did yo-", seems like she didin't want to finish that sentence. "The only reason I know is because While I was in my moment of need, so were you. I could see such a lost, poor soul like yourself and decided you should continue with your life, albeit being so pathetic." I could see the tears running down her face, she was so sad I could see she couldn't keep her box weapon stable. That means I can get her with my own. I quickly hit my ring into my box and out came my trusty owl. He flew onto my trident wanting to do a double team attack.

' religione orgogliosa ' Letters with mist flames came spiraling around us and with one mighty screech came striking attacks in countless directions."Don't tell me lies",She said with lots of anger. Her mist flames starting to contract. Getting bigger and bigger with each charge. I'm starting to fear for the worst."Let's see you handle Vongola gear." She spun around and lightly touched her earring. Then I started getting dizzy and feeling girl started looking weren't in the warehouse anymore, I swear I started floating in a horizon. I heard voices _'Let your mind crumble' 'Is this your reality' 'Is this my distortion' 'You don't fear me just my power' _It started raining and I was dropping fast. The rain stopped and it was like I was orbiting something and then I started going faster and faster. I started getting sick and hurled.I saw a light after the spinning. The light so strong it felt like a huge punch to the light stopped and I was dropped again so very fast it was like a tingling sensation. So fast i was bending like i shouldn't have. Then i got the calming sensation of slow movements. Drifting lazily sideways then I felt like I was moving so slow, my breathing slowed and my brain started lagging.

_'Now experience your own personal hell'_


End file.
